The free day full of troubles
by Zatsune D. LawLuFan
Summary: This is story of how the free day of Williams turns out to the worse with Doctor. Warnings: 11th!Whump, Family bonding time, chicken soup and the fury of Scottish woman named Amelia Jessica Pond. Be warned!


**A/N :** This is my first time writing Doctor Who fanfiction, so spare with me, please. :) I have been a Whovian for sic months now and seen all the nine seasons of the new Doctor Who. 11th is my most favorite Doctor while 10th is on the second place and 12th on the third one. I like 9th a lot too. ^^ I am moving to the first Doctor soon, so yeah. :3

I am sorry for all the people who have waited for the Future Lover to continue! I am bad author I know for making you wonderful readers to wait for so long, but my inspiration just ran away and has yet to come back. I have not watched One Piece after the Dressrosa arc ended because it was too boring. So, I need the inspiration to watch the episodes beyond it. And I need more time to do it. I am sure I will get at least one chapter out before my 18th birthday on January, I promise :)

I am still not native English speaker, so all the mistakes are mine and mine only!

And this fic has 11!Whump, because I love it very much and we need more of it in this world, right?

 **Disclaimer :** No, sadly I am not the owner of the Doctor Who brand. It belongs to the BBC and I am sure it's better this way, because my lack of writing inspiration would have killed the series off right away.

* * *

It was sunny afternoon in Leadworth, Earth. This was perfect and peaceful day for Amelia Williams née Pond and her husband Rory Williams, who were spending this rare and serene moment cleaning up their house. Five month old dairy products flew to the trash can, the heavy layer of dust was swiped away and the windows were cleaned. You can say they are lucky in a way, because they only have to clean up their home twice a year. The rest of their time they spend in Tardis.

Ah, speaking of the devil. The reason they had so little time to clean up in a year was a fault of the Doctor. The Doctor, who left them alone in their home and left to spend time on a faraway planet. Strosu - Strongcarrot? No, Strosecarro was it? Yes, that's it. It was popular planet because of it's meteor rains or something. To speak truth, Amy didn't listen to Doctor when he rambled on of that planet, so she had a little to no information of it. And maybe it was better, because this was their free day. Day free of running, free of saving people and planets and a day free of almost dying. Yes, a free day of Doctor. She and Rory enjoyed Doctor's company, but sometimes holiday was needed.

So, when it was only 2 PM and they heard the screeching voice the Tardis made when landing, Amy almost exploded in fury.

"He was supposed to be back 10 PM, not this early!" she yelled while running down the stairs to kitchen and then out of house. The Tardis was standing proudly on their front lawn and sadly their pretty roses were left under her. Ah, the roses which were taken care by Rory's father Brian. Thank god that man.

"Doctor? Do you need a watch to keep up with the time or something?" Amy called loudly, so Doctor could hear throught the doors of the police box slash time machine. Getting no response Amy became quiet. Hearing that his wife had become quiet Rory came to stand near her with a plate on hand. Hey, he was washing dishes when Tardis landed, so he had no time to put it away.

"Doctor?" Amy asked for the second time and again, no answer. Now she became worried for her raggedy man, because that man was never silent and this scared her. She took out her Tardis key and slowly opened the door. The familiar creaking of the door opening met them, but then. Complete silence.

The usually bright lights were dimmed and the glass floor looked dull. You could cut the silence with a sharp knife, it was so thick. Now even the always calm nurse started to show a signs of becoming reckless.

They closed the door after themselves and climbed to the central panel. There was the usual cup full of fish fingers and custard sitting innocently there and nothing in there seemed off. Nothing, except the fact that the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. They checked the kitchen after walking twice to a wrong room, nothing. The plate on Rory's hand was left in the kitchen. Library - nothing. Multiple old, unused bedrooms and a huge first floor of the wardrobe room later they found him.

He was laying in a pool of blood in the corner of the second floor in the wardrobe room. Seeing this Rory dashed to his side and took his pulse. It was too slow to humans and too low to Time Lords alike. He ripped Doctor's shirt open (his tweed jacket was gone somewhere) and examined the torso under it.

Rory found multiple bloody gashes around Doctor's arms and face, but the most fatal wound he found was the one on the left side of his navel. It looked like a bullet wound, but without further examination with proper tools he couldn't say that with utter confidence.

During this time Amy got over her shock of seeing Doctor like this and jogged to the other side of the laying Doctor and got on her knees, not caring about the blood seeping to her jeans.

"Will he be okay?" she asked, worried eyes sweeping over her raggedy man.

"I don't know, we need to get him to the medical bay and fast, then I can say for sure" he answered while ripping a huge piece off the Doctor's shirt and pressing it to the wound to stop the bleeding. Only answer was a silent hiss coming from the bloodied man that laid on the floor.

* * *

They don't know how much time it took to drag the Doctor from the second floor using the stairs and then finding the medical bay. Tardis helped them with humming to the right door, but even with the help it took a lot of energy from the two of them. Yes, the Doctor was long and skinny, but carrying that as a dead weight was very energy spending.

Finally they had the Doctor laying on the medical table in med bay, so Rory asked that Amy would search for clean towels and hot water. While Amelia was doing the task Rory fighted with the huge machine on the other side of room. Doctor once told him, that that machine was used to everything - X-raying, healing small scratches and making jelly beans. The last one was still an question mark for Rory, but maybe it made more sense to the Time Lord?

Amy came back with the towels kept securely under her armpits and a huge bowl of still steaming water held on both of her hands. She put the bowl to the feet of the metal bed and handed the towels to her husband. Some of them were white, while others ranged from neon green to multicolored rainbows.

Amy stood aside while her loved one worked with cleaning the Doctor. Most off the cuts needed only plasters, while few others needed bandages. The hole Rory feared most was exactly what he feared it was. A bullet hole. A deep one.

Rory had dealed with bullets and knife wounds earlier when he was working pretty regularly as a nurse, so Rory didn't hesitate for long and became to work. He sterilized forceps and cleaned the space near the wound. The wound was as deep as his little finger and luckily it was pretty straight, so he could maybe get it out with these.

With steady hand he opened the end of forceps a little and inserted them. With careful searching he found the culprit and got it on his hold. With a strong but swift pull he got the bullet out and dropped it with a cling to the little bowl near his left elbow. Now he could sterilize the whole area and then bandage it tightly.

It took a half a hour and he was ready. Doctor was propped on the table with a Tardis blue pillow under his head and a fluffy blanket over him. His floppy hair was almost the only thing showing under the blanket on the pillow. Everything else was hidden and you could hear slight snores from under those layers of clothing. The married couple decided to not move him to bed before he woke up, because he was heavy and they didn't want to hurt him more than he was already, so they left him to his sleep.

Time had fled with bandaging the Doctor and the clock showed that it was already 6 PM outside the Tardis. Williams were tired, well, Rory was mostly, so Amy told him to go to their room and sleep for few hours while she kept her eyes on Doctor. Rory agreed and left the room while Amy dragged a chair near Doctor's bed and took a book from the bookshelf that was situated on the far end of the room.

* * *

Rory was already awake when the Doctor woke up for the first time around 10 PM. During the time when he was out cold Brian had visited his son and his daughter-in-law and hearing about the situation he brought chicken soup, fresh bread and a few litres of orange juice. Brian was doing his watching chore right when the Doctor opened his right eye.

"W-where am I?" Doctor mumbled with a small, raspy voice and blinked several times trying to get his surroundings.

Seeing that his grandson-in-law was awake Brian stood up from his cramped position on the chair and rushed to Doctor's side and called for his son to come.

Rory came to the room with Amy and the first thing he saw was his father offering juice to the Doctor with a straw. And the Time Lord accepted it with a yawn. Rory will never say it out loud, but to him this situation playing in front of him was maybe the cutest thing beside his wife.

Walking further in to the room Rory asked Doctor about his condition and how he felt. Answer was something he didn't except, because normally Doctor would say he was okay in a situation where that was clearly not right, but this time he got an honest answer, that no, he wasn't okay and he felt like crap.

Time Lords heal faster than humans, but the hole was still very raw looking and there was little blood still sweeping of it, so Rory changed his bandages. Doctor winced few times during this and Rory pretended to not hear them.

After this ordeal the Doctor fell asleep again, so the three Williams called it a night and they all slept in the Tardis. Morning came with the chirping of the birds just outside the Tardis and Rory was up earlier than normally. Amy woke up too to the moving of her husband and soon Tardis found them drinking tea in the kitchen they found right away this time.

Brian woke up an hour later and he made the breakfast for all of them. After eating the three of them took the food to the medical bay, where the smell woke the Doctor up. The first thing Rory did was to examine Doctor's wounds and he found that the hole was halfway healed already, so he let the Doctor to eat his scrambled eggs with a toast.

Hours later Doctor told them the reason he got the fatal wound. It seems that the inhabitants on the Strosecarro don't like complaints and that most of them carry guns all the time. Even the children. Doctor hates guns, so saying so on that planet can get you on the receiving end of the said guns. The shooter was a lonely man around 40 years (if human age is same there), who ran away after what he had done. Doctor crawled over 130 meters (around 426 ft) back to Tardis and had the energy to flew back to Leadworth. He didn't know how he ended up on the second floor in the wardrobe, so it will stay as a mystery to everyone. Maybe not to Tardis, but to everyone else, yes.

* * *

Amy and Rory soon found out that their single free day on Earth became five and that they spent very good time during this time. Not only they cleaned their house, but spending time with Brian and Doctor on a peaceful manner was something so rare and beautiful, that all of them enjoyed it very much.

Too soon it became the time to leave again to roam the galaxies and to say bye to Brian for too long time - again. Warm hugs and exchanged apple pie later the Tardis trio found their places around the central console and flew off to new adventures.

This was the first time Rory and Amy tended injured Doctor, but it wasn't the last time. But during those times they had more knowledge off how to work in med bay of Tardis and what to do in certain situations with Time Lord anatomy. But that's another story which we may see in future.

* * *

 **A/N :** Thank you so much for reading and hopefully for reviewing! I got this little plot bunny and I had to write it down before it escaped. I am huge Whump fan and well, there aren't enough 11th!Whump in this world, so I decided to try my hands on writing some, hope you liked! ^^


End file.
